Speak Now
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: AU-I think. Hannah said yes, and now Bones is invited to the wedding. B/B eventually :


**This is literally because I thought it would be a good idea. Inspired by the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. I would like to thank my awesome friend 'Lonely' because without her and her awesome iPod tunes we listen to on the bus I would never have heard the song. You should youtube it, it's epic. What if Hannah had said yes?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or bones or anything, I probably don't even own the plot, I bet loads of people have done this before, so yeah, thought you should know.**

Speak Now

It was only one week away now, Booth and Hannah were getting married, and I was invited. I honestly didn't know if I would be able to go, but Angela convinced me I had to go, after all, it was Booth. Everything had been planned, Parker was going to be the ring bearer, Hannah would wear a beautiful white wedding dress, and everything would be traditional. It was just as Booth had always wanted, and I tried to be happy for him. I really did try, but despite that, I had a horrible plan forming in my head. A plan that could potentially ruin Booth's wedding day, and our partnership.

*Wedding Day*

Everything was set out perfectly, lots of people from the Jeffersonian were there, all dressed in suits or pale dresses, and Hannah's family was there too. Hannah looked at me and smiled as she walked past, I did my best to smile back, but it probably looked more like a grimace. I gagged internally at the thought of her and Booth, of anyone and Booth. I knew I was being selfish, but this should have been our wedding, and it should have been Max and Russ and Amy, with Emma and Hayley too. It should have been everything it wasn't, and I felt a metaphorical knot in my chest, making it hard to breathe.

I was sat near the front of the church hall as Hannah made her way down the isle. "Dearly Beloved…" the priest started his speech. I felt my palm get sweaty, as the vicar said "speak now, or forever hold your peace." I knew what I had to do. I stood, shaking, and the whole room gasped. I heard faintly Angela whisper "Sweetie, sit down." But I ignored her, I ignored all of them, and looked only at Seely Joseph Booth. "Booth, Seely, I know your shocked and probably want to kill me right now for ruining your wedding day, but hear me out, OK? You told me, once, that if you ask an old couple that have been together for 30 or 40 or 50 years, the guy always says that he knew. From the very beginning, he knew that she was the one. You also told me that you knew, you knew that we should be together in 30 or 40 or 50 years time. Before you do anything, I just have one question. Do you know?" I stared at him, tears streaming down my face, concentrating on breathing. He froze, like he didn't know what to do. There was a battle raging in him, and this time it wasn't Good or Bad, it was Good or Good. He knew that it would be a terrible thing, to leave Hannah stood there, at the alter, but with Bones, he just… he just knew. " I know." He said, and I sank down to the ground and sobbed silently, I must have looked like a mad woman. I saw Hannah's smug face smile slightly at Booth. He didn't look at her though, he was looking at me. He stepped down from the alter and walked toward me. "I know that it's not right here, I always knew that you were my Bones, you literally kept me standing sometimes. Sometimes you broke, but you'll always be my Bones, and I'll always know." He reached down and lifted me onto my feet. " Now it's my turn to keep you on your feet." He leant down and very softly kissed me. Well, he didn't keep me on my feet, my knees buckled and we fell onto the ground and began laughing. Truly laughing, like I'd never heard anyone laugh before. He looked up at Hannah and apologised, very softly. "I'm sorry Hannah, I just always knew." We stood up and started to leave together, "Yeah, sorry Hannah." I added, but as we reached the door I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at her. I had my Booth back, and this time, we both knew.

**AN I know, out of character completely, but did you really care? If you did, I apologise. I'd love to know what you think and if I should do a couple more chapters with B/B dates and eventually wedding, or just leave it as this. So please review :D**


End file.
